Halloween Special: Vampire Judy
by DodgerTheJollyRoger
Summary: Small One-Shot on Judy being a vampire. Have a spooky Halloween!


_**Halloween Special: Vampire Judy.**_

Today marked the 4 month anniversary that Judy had gone missing.

She had gone missing in March, It was now June. At first when Chief Bogo presented the case Nick jumped on it straight away. He'd searched for days on end, pulling up every contact he had. He needed Judy.

He finally gave the case up when the new missing mammals case had appeared, 44 mammals had gone missing in total. The only difference with the old case was the savage attacks.

Judy's case had eventually gone cold, Nick had argued for days that they can't just do this to her. She was the best in the department, they needed her. But now Nick sat at a desk barely looking at the case file he had.

He sighed and took out his phone, looking over photos of him and Judy. He still remembered the day she went missing, he was injured from trying to take down a bulky wolf. So she took the case on her own.

It was a domestic disturbance call, it should've been relatively easy. Then there had been complete radio silence for an hour. Clawhauser had called her for hours, eventually Nick ignored the pain in his own body and hopped into a cruiser and sped towards the scene.

When he got there, there was no house, there wasn't even a clearing. It was just forest. Nick still got out and searched the forest for hours, calling her name, hoping she would reply.

Unknown to him, a pair of indigo eyes were watching him the whole time.

He sighed again as he came across of a special photo, their first date. He had taken her on a picnic in the Meadows district. They had enjoyed it significantly and it was one of the best memories he had.

Judy was officially listed as missing, lumped together with the rest. He heard a deep voice behind Nick.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get her back" The voice said.

He turned to see Wolford, one of his first friends at the precinct looking down at him. With a sad smile. Wolford's little sister had also been a part of the case.

"Yeah Wolford, we'll get them all back, just like last time right?" Nick said with a small chuckle.

"Alright, I'll be leaving now. Don't forget to turn the air conditioning off, you know how the Chief is with that stuff" Wolford said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah bud" Nick said with a small smile.

Nick waited for Wolford to leave and rested his head on the desk. Soon he fell asleep, leaving him alone in the room with the bunny.

She slowly walked up behind him and looked at his resting body, she could take him right now and he wouldn't even feel anything. She licked her lips as she neared him, his blood would be so sweet and tasty. She could smell it.

She slowly rested her paws on his shoulders and felt his soft fur under her fingers, his scent was mouth-watering.

Foxes in particular had weak immune systems, which meant that their blood was in the most pure form. She almost became blind with want when that scent from small cut from his arm came into her twitching nose.

She was so close now, all she had to do was close her jaw onto his neck and he would be hers. But she froze, it felt so wrong.

She breathed out onto his neck and withdrew, while doing so one of her fangs brush his skin. It caused a shiver to fall down his body. His quiet snoring stopped as he slowly lifted his head and yawned.

He gave his body a quick stretch and turned around to see that someone had knocked over a chair. He said and shook his head, Wolford was pretty clumsy.

Just as he had finished his thought he saw something down towards the break room.

"Hello?" He called as he sat up and holstered his pistol.

He walked down past a couple of cubicles when he heard a crash come from the room, he heard someone talking as well.

"Wolford? Buddy, if you're going to scare me I will shoot you" He said as a grin formed on his face. He un holstered his gun and triple checked that it wasn't loaded before pointing at the ground and pulling the trigger. Instead of the loud flash and massive bang of a bullet he was rewarded with a small click from the empty gun.

He couldn't hold his excitement when he held himself tightly against the wall outside the small room, for the last month Wolford had been a never ending jump scare, Sure pointing a gun at someone wasn't exactly safe, but Wolford deserved it for the amount of coffee he had spilt on himself.

Meanwhile in the break room.

Judy was waiting for Nick, she could finally ask him if he wanted to join her. She had wanted to for months, ever since she was first turned. But she never got the chance. She had to turn him at night or else she would be killed.

To survive the sunlight she needed to bring her first victim to the sacred ground, but she never could bring herself to do it. But Nick would understand, When she brought him to the grounds she would turn him, turn him into a vampire.

She muttered some blessing on herself so she could be the strongest she could get, she could now hear his light footsteps on the floor outside. She was hidden in the shadows and was convinced that he couldn't see her. She calmed herself down as she was about to do the most important thing she had ever done.

She heard Nick enter as he held a gun, which she presumed empty because of the sounds of a gun unloading outside, but never reloading.

He swung around the fridge and yelled "Gotcha!" But no one was there.

"Huh" He said while backing off to the other side of the room, as he passed the table his hip hit it painfully, he gasped and fell to the ground. When he fell his hand shot out to grab a ledge but instead grabbed a knife.

His hand was viciously cut as he landed on the floor.

From above Judy was having a hard time keeping her sanity, she could smell his blood, nearly taste it. But now the precious liquid was leaking from his hand. She twitched but ignored it.

Nick was still looking around, while doing so Judy silently jumped down onto the table and settled herself. She smoothed down the shirt she had on and looked up into a set of emerald green eyes.

"J-Judy?" Nick asked in a quiet voice.

Judy was prepared to stalk talking, she had an entire speech prepared an entire speech about where she had been and what had happened. Instead she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Look Nick-" She was cut off again as he pulled back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Judy couldn't help it and lost the seriousness to the moment and kissed him back.

He pulled back with a massive smile. He looked over Judy, she looked, different. He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere in the room but she looked, darker. Her eyes were a shade darker than usual.

"Where have you been!? I've missed you so much!" He gushed out.

She sighed and looked at him in his beautiful eyes.

She was distracted as his paws landed on her shoulders, the scent of blood from his hand over powering her senses. She coughed and continued.

"Nick, I have something to tell you" She said sadly.

Nick's joyful mood damped at the simple statement.

"What is it Judy?" He asked.

"Look, I'm not going to sugar coat it, I'm a vampire" She said while looking into his eyes. Her heart stopped as he made a weird face.

It suddenly turned into a hearty chuckle, then into him doubling over laughing. It didn't help her as he directly exposed his neck to her. She shook her head and focused again.

"Nick, I'm not joking" She said in a serious tone.

"Judy, your telling me, you suck blood?" He asked with heavy confusion, as his chuckling stopped completely.

"Yes, Nick" She said with all seriousness, while no one told her exactly what she was she was convinced that she was a vampire. Or something close to one, she sucked mammals blood, she couldn't go into the sun yet and she had super mammal reflexes.

"Oh, Judy" Nick said in a sad tone, in Nicks mind whoever had taken Judy had seriously traumatized her.

He pulled her into a more gentle hug and tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get whoever did this to you" He said as he felt Judy shift.

Judy's senses were completely smothered in Nick, his scent, the way he felt, the delicious smell of the blood on his paw. She tried to resist but her blood lust was too much. She shifted herself before opening her jaw, revealing her sharp fangs.

She plunged them deep into his neck, piercing straight through his skin and into his carotid artery. He yelped and fell onto the ground with Judy still attached to him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from pure pleasure of how Nicks blood tasted.

Her paws held his arms to his side as he struggled in her grip, she gulped down his sweet blood. He struggled but Judy he was too weak in Judy's grip.

"J-Judy" He gasped as he felt his blood being drained.

He delivered a kick to her stomach which forced her off of him, He leapt back and pulled out his gun and loaded it. He looked back up at Judy who had blood stains around her mouth.

"Nick, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by the loud sound of Nick's gun being loaded. He cocked it and pointed it at her.

"Don't come any closer" He slurred, he was having a hard time breathing and seeing.

"Nick, I need to heal you before you bleed out" She pleaded, she saw how his arm shook and that his aim was slightly off. She used her unnatural speed and dashed towards him, knocking the gun out of his hand, as she hit it a bullet was fired off into the small room.

She moved to his neck while he feebly put his arms out to protect himself, instead of biting him, she licked over the wound she had created, lapping up the blood that was oozing out and effectively sealing the wound.

Judy can't believe she had just done that! She had spent months around mammals, gaining control over her powers and blood lust. But she had lost it by being hugged by Nick. Gods, she felt like a teenager again!

She sighed as a tear ran down her cheek, if he didn't agree to what she had planned, her entire life would be ruined. She wanted, no needed Nick to be with her.

She heard yelling from the hallway and easily picked Nick up and bolted out of the room, grabbing their cruiser keys on the way by his desk.

She used her enhanced powers and went to new speeds running towards the garage. When she arrived she ran to the spot where she remembered she had parked her car every day and sure enough, her cruiser was still there.

She unlocked the car and buckled Nick up in the passenger seat before running over to the other side and pulled the door before jumping in.

She jammed the keys in the ignition and twisted, the engine roared to life as she slammed her foot into the pedal.

Rubber wheels screeched on the pavement as she slid out onto the street, she flicked on the sirens and sped towards the place she needed to be.

She focused her hearing on Nick's slow, weak heartbeat and sped up. If she didn't get there soon, there was a high chance that he would go into a coma or even die.

Tears blurred her vision as she thought about what she had done. One second she was being kissed and hugged by the mammal she had loved most, the next she was slowly draining his life.

She sniffed and furiously wiped her eyes.

The car sped onto the freeway and she finally felt a sense or normality overcome her. She was sitting in her cruiser, with Nick, and was speeding down the freeway. Nostalgia overcame her as she sighed.

If she wasn't turned, she could be doing this every day. With Nick, living her best life. She suddenly saw her turn off and slammed on the brakes, wrenching the wheel to the left as she slammed into a road barrier.

The airbags went off as the bonnet crumpled and the windshield cracked. She shook her head as she glanced over at Nick, who now looked about a thousand times worse.

"Come on!" She yelled as she put the cruiser into reverse and tried to back out of the road barrier. The car made a cranking sound before spluttering and ultimately dying.

"NO!" She screamed as she hit the dashboard, sending cracks through the brittle plastic.

She quickly unbuckled herself and Nick before hauling him out of the car, she landed on her feet and started running straight away. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran down the road.

She entered the forest and sped past the large trees, she was a couple minutes away from the location she desperately needed to be.

She heard Nick grumble as she carried him to the sacred site.

"Carrots?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"It's okay Nick, I'm here. I'm going to fix all of this" She said as a sob wracked through her body.

"Hey Fluff" Nick slurred, Judy looked down into his drained emerald eyes.

"Yes Nick?" She asked while she finally spotted the opening she was looking for.

"I've got something to tell you" He said in an even quieter mumble.

"What is it Nick?" She asked as she barrelled through the opening.

"I love you Judy" He said and she almost fell over at the statement.

"I- I love you too Nick. We're almost here, just a few more seconds" She said the last part mostly to herself as she finally entered the sacred ground.

Invisible to the naked mammals eye, but to any vampire the red glowing ancient runes carved deep into the earth were growing brightly, summoning dark powers or something, Judy wasn't really thinking about that when she ran into the middle of the markings and laid Nick down.

"Okay Nick, I need you to stay with me for a couple more minutes" She said while looking up at the moon. In a few more minutes the moon would reach a stage that would last about an hour, during that time she could turn him.

Tears once again returned to her eyes as she thought about what she did. She had a plan set out, she would tell him, hopefully convince him to become a vampire with her and then they would live happily ever after.

Instead she had almost killed him, crashed an expensive police cruiser and now was hoping he had enough blood in his body to keep him alive long enough so she could turn him.

She sobbed over his body as she reflected how bad she had screwed up.

"Hey Carrots" She heard Nick faintly say from under her.

"Y-yeah Nick?" She shakily said.

"Why are you sad?" He said as he looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nick, I can't lose you" She sobbed.

"But you won't, I'll stay here for you" He said as he slowly reached up with a shaking hand and rested it against her cheek, she leant her head into his hand and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure you won't understand now Nick, but I'm bringing a burden on you. Being this monster isn't fun" She said as tears leaked down her cheeks, onto the fur on his face.

"Judy, if it takes being a monster hated by everyone. Never being able to show my face in public again or even dying to be with you. It's all worth it" He said with his sly smirk on his face.

As he finished, Judy felt the ground and the air buzz around her. It was time.

She focused all her energy into Nick, every ounce of her focus was on Nick. She gasped as she felt the power run through her, the power that ran through her had to go somewhere. That somewhere was Nick.

The process of turning someone had to be completed with a touch, something to transfer the power within. She slowly leant down until the lips touched, she was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss as she felt the power slowly drain from her body, into Nick's.

Nick felt his consciousness come back, stronger than ever. He felt his body change, his senses sharpened as his body slowly became stronger.

Judy pulled back from the kiss and stared deep into Nick's eyes, and her mood brightened significantly. His eyes were a darker shade of green, not the pale green she had seen earlier.

"Nick?" She asked with hope.

"Yes Carrots?" He replied with the usual smugness in his voice.

"Oh, Nick!" She cried and lunged onto him, wrapping him in a massive hug.

"Woah there Fluff" Nick chuckled as he patted Judy on the back.

"How do you feel?" She asked form his chest.

"I feel, Better" He said while looking around. "I feel more alive than before, my senses are sharper, I feel stronger and better" He said while letting out a slow exhale.

"That's good" She said as she got off of him and helped him up, smiling to whole way. She had finally done it! Now, now she could spend her life with him.

"Yeah I defiantly feel better then when you crashed my cruiser into the side of the freeway, or was that just a hallucination?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

She slugged him in the arm and looked up at him.

"First of all, it's my cruiser. Second of all, it was to save you, so stop complaining!" She said while keeping pace with him.

"Well Carrots, you defiantly saved me" Nick said as he slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Together, they walked out of the forest and into the night.

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I'm sorry of some parts of this story seem a bit, weird. I recently had a concussion or a migraine or something because I have a massive headache and goddamn it hurt.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed my small one-shot Halloween thingy!**


End file.
